


Pinky Promise (cross my heart hope to die)

by CLOSED



Series: [you and me, we’re living in our eternity ] [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLOSED/pseuds/CLOSED
Summary: "hi my name is jinyoung, and we can be the bestest of friends in this universe."he looks up from the ground. "really?"jinyoung holds his pinkie out. "pinky promise cross my heart,  hope to die."





	Pinky Promise (cross my heart hope to die)

**Author's Note:**

> (i love them i really do)  
> (DON'T READ IF YOU AREN'T READY FOR SOMETHING NOT NICE)  
> (i'll take it down if you ask me to if you find it disturbing and i apologize in advance)  
> kind of edited now; freshly made at 6am.

but jinyoung blankly looks at daehwi. he gets no reply from the older as he sits on the chair in front of daehwi's table.

daehwi sighs and moves to poke jinyoung on his cheeks as he crouches down in front of him. "don't tell me you're still mad at me, jinyoungie hyungie?" he pouts in effect because jinyoung always gives in to whatever daehwi wants every time he pouts but today is different. he ignores him. so unusual from someone like him.  
   
with a sigh, daehwi stands up, brushing his pants. "i'm getting milk, do you want some?" the cheeriness in his voice is back. "i'll get you some, hyungie, okay? just don't be mad at me anymore." he exits his room, making sure to close the door of his room to get two glasses of milk.  
one for him. another for jinyoung.  
   
   
daehwi himself is a loner at school. he doesn't make new friends. who needs new friends when he has jinyoungie hyungie? but jinyoung goes to another school not far from his so they only hang out once their shared academy period is finished.

it's lunch time and daehwi just wants to go home. he just wants to play video games with his jinyoung hyung back home as he stabs his fork on the hard rock samgyeopsal which he knows is not tasty. he pushes his tray, he's not hungry anymore. he pulls his favorite book out instead when he hears them.

he hears soft murmurs of the other students of how he is a freak --- a loser with no friends. and before anyone can add more to the description list, he opts to leave the dingy cafeteria with his head tilt down on the floor.  
 

"they said mean things again about me, hyungie." daehwi recalls as soon as he gets home he runs to his room and finds himself nuzzling the lap of his best friend. tears streaming endlessly on his face. he knows jinyoung hyung pays no mind whether or not his jeans are wet with his tears. with jinyoung hyung, he never gets to be judged by piercing glares and stares, he's never made fun of. that's why, for him, jinyoung is the best. he doesn't need anyone anymore. he only needs jinyoung.  
 

 

"daehwi." mr. yoon calls him out as soon as the other students pile to leave the classroom. the other students look at them but eventually leaves. when the coast is clear, he hesitantly moves towards his teacher who is currently giving him sad eyes. 

"daehwi, you know that we have this coming field trip, right?"

oh, daehwi remembers telling jinyoung the other night about it --- how unenthusiastic he is to go because that means he's also leaving jinyoung hyung. he doesn't want that.

"i need your mom's approval about it. maybe i can talk to your mom instead?" the teacher asks him in caution.

but daehwi is giving him that smile that rivals the sun or anything that's blinding, eyes crinkling into the shapes of moons. "i can pass it to my mom, mr. yoon. she's just currently on a business trip."

and mr. yoon smiles gratefully, ruffling his hair, handing him the paper. he leaves after.  
 

 

daehwi comes home from deafening silence and pads his way to his bedroom. this time, he and jinyoung hyung lie on his bed. neither of them are speaking. daehwi doesn't really mind as long as jinyoung is beside him, he's fine with it.  
   
"you know mr. yoon wanted to talk to my mom." a poignant pause. "and i know how much you hate liars --- i just didn't mean to --- but i told them my mom is on a business trip. i'm sorry i lied, hyungie. please forgive me, alright?" he knows jinyoung will forgive him. he doesn't get mad at daehwi. but he feels like he's needing the assurance tonight.

he looks at jinyoung's passive expression with threatening tears on his eyes. he balls his fists and wipes the tears. "you will never go anywhere, right?" he buries his face on jinyoung's shoulder blade. "you are not like them, hyungie. you'll always be my jinyoungie hyungie, right?"

this time, daehwi needs no words as he hugs the older boy tightly like his lifeline depends on it. jinyoung doesn't answer but there's a flicker on his deep dark eyes that gives daehwi the serenity he needs in life.  
 

 

"daehwi-yah," mr. yoon calls him again a week after he's last talked to him. with slow hesitant steps, fingers cross at the back of his body, he approaches his teacher. mr. yoon pushes the glasses on the bridge of his nose. daehwi feels kind of scared.  
with a bite on his lips, he fakes a smile. "yes, mr. yoon?"

"it's been a week since i gave you the form. has your mom signed it yet?"

daehwi claps his hand as if he remembers (he doesn't forget anyway). "oh yes, mr. yoon. i've talked to my mom but sadly she's still on the business trip right now."

mr. yoon looks at him warily. "uhm make sure to to have it signed by friday, alright?"

he gives a salute and goes back to where his bag is. daehwi hurriedly goes back home.  
 

 

"mom? mom?" daehwi calls as soon as he gets in the living room. but his mom is neither there or in the kitchen. what shocks him to the bone is that she is inside his room.  
daehwi's heart leaps out of his chest.  
"hwi-yah!" his mother shouts, eyes wide from fear. "why --- why is jinyoung inside your closet?"  
he runs to see and check that jinyoung is still sitting inside his closet just like how he left him in the morning. he feels relieved. but when he turns to his mom, he says with quivering voice. "mom, please --- please listen."  
   
"no, hwi! tell me why." her voice is getting more frantic as the seconds pass by.

"jinyoungie hyungie tried to leave me! he tried to leave me for that park jihoon!" he reasons out, voice venomous by the thought of that boy park jihoon.

he's hoped his mother would at least understand because she's the one who has asked him countless of times to make friends. then jinyoung came in.

"oh my god, lee daehwi!" his mother's voice still echoes inside his room. "listen --- we're going to see a doctor." she carefully steps towards his door and daehwi's nails dig further on his palm with each step. "we'll be seeing a doctor and --- we'll tell jinyoung's mom about this. oh god."

"you can't!" his voice is firm, he puts down his bag on his bed and opens it, eyes trained on his mother still.

"what do you mean i can't?"

"you can't take him away from me!" he snaps. "you can't get jinyoungie hyungie from me." he watches his mother's pupils shake.

"but jinyoungie is dead." her tears are endlessly falling. "come on baby."

daehwi firmly shakes his head. "no! no! no! you can't take him from me! i won't let you." he pulls out his yellow scissors from his bag. "you can't let jinyoungie hyungie take away from me."

and daehwi's mother runs away from his son, daehwi following. he sees his mother falling from the staircase. he steps down, closing to his mom, fear evident in her pretty black eyes. he pierces the scissors on her chest repeatedly. he watches as his mother squirms at first then slowly stops.

he remembers the way jinyoung's body struggled that afternoon he tried to say he couldn't be friends anymore because he's a loser. jinyoung tried to give him a hug as a good bye but he didn't see the scissors on daehwi's hand. his body fell down on daehwi's arms that afternoon.  
   
daehwi looks at jinyoung and drags him on his bed and with a smile, he greets. "hi jinyoungie hyungie! you know, just like you promised me before we can be the bestest of friends in this universe!" he caresses down jinyoung's small face. "no one is going to take you away from me from now on. i promise!"  
 

 

"hi my name is jinyoung, and we can be the bestest of friends in this universe."  
he looks up from the ground. "really?"  
jinyoung holds his pinkie out. "pinky promise cross my heart hope to die."

**Author's Note:**

> sighs i needed to get this off of my mind thank you for reading and once again, i apologize in advance


End file.
